The Quiet Moments
by animetrashlmao
Summary: Sasusaku. 699-700 during their travels together. The quiet moments are often the sweetest. Oneshot.


They decide to camp out in the forest for the night as the sun begins to set. Together they'd traveled for two days nonstop, and though they could continue, they agree that there's no hurry. After things had been set up, Sakura asks if she can take a look at his bad arm.

It's been well over a year since Sasuke had lost it and though he was adept at taking care of it, she felt more at ease occasionally taking a look. He complies, so she rolls the sleeve of his shirt up to his shoulder. Channeling her chakra to her hand, she places it over his stub and proceeds with her examination. Sasuke is quiet and patient, observing as Sakura's mind processes what her chakra senses.

After a few moments, her chakra subsides. Her silence as she rolls his sleeve back down is a bit unnerving, but he doesn't say anything at first.

She brings her hand up to his face then, pushing his bangs away from his eye, threading her fingers through his hair. He felt the need to keep that half of his face hidden out of stealth, but when they were alone together she preferred to see all of him.

"All clear," she states simply. Despite himself, Sasuke feels slightly relieved. She usually didn't take this long to give her findings. He nods his thanks to her.

Sakura holds his gaze then, entranced by the eye encircled in purple. He found that she often was lost in her thoughts, that it didn't take much to get her thinking. Her quiet admiration for him was evident by the intensity reflected in her own eyes, the way her lips were slightly parted, her attention focused solely on him. Sakura was always so expressive, even when she was in deep thought.

It was quiet moments like these that she appreciated most with him. Not many could say they'd gotten in such close proximity with the last surviving Uchiha without sustaining grave injury. How many ninja can come face to face with the Rinnegan and actually have the time to truly appreciate it's fearsome beauty?

It was fitting, really. He'd always been fearsomely beautiful, ever since he'd defected from Konoha. His immeasurable strength and undeterred resolve to reach his goals paired with his striking features made him so. Despite that, Sakura had never been afraid of him, just as she wasn't afraid now to look directly into his Rinnegan; she trusted him. She'd always been able to see underneath that fearsome beauty, that cold exterior, that emotionless barrier he constantly had up. It's true that her initial feelings for him had been superficial; he was nothing short of incredibly handsome, talented, and intelligent. Who wouldn't have been infatuated?

This seemingly untouchable boy became real once they were placed on the same team. Sasuke was by no means outwardly affectionate towards anyone, but the illusion of his cool façade was dispelled once they'd spent enough time together; it was unmistakable that he cared. He gave his all for them. He did everything he could to protect them. It wasn't just confirmation of his strength, but a show of his true feelings. Through all of this, Sakura saw glimpses into the pain he'd been shouldering on his own.

It was realizing that she wanted to lift that burden from him that brought her to the conclusion that she really did care for him as something more. The girl with shallow emotions found that she loved him when she didn't give this notion up after he defected. He was one of her precious boys. He and Naruto had come to take up permanent residence in her heart, but Sasuke was always special. She would have done anything to save him from all of the things that troubled him, because unlike Naruto, Sasuke's motivations always came back to revenge. She would've drowned herself in the darkness if it'd meant being able to pull him out, because that's who she was. She was drawn to those who needed help.

That's why seeing him here, close to her, no longer in need of any help, made her emotional. He was safe and content, he was missing an arm but he was perfectly whole, no longer plagued with hatred and revenge. Nothing made her happier than knowing he was back with them and that she's there with him, looking directly into those hauntingly beautiful mismatched eyes. Thankful wasn't enough to describe the feeling that's wrapped around her heart.

He's lifted his one arm now, bringing it towards her face. For a moment she thinks he's going to poke her forehead endearingly, but he does something different this time. He brushes his knuckles against her temple, then slides them down her cheek before bringing his hand down to the crook of her neck. He curls his fingers behind her neck, resting his thumb on her jaw.

This one sure, gentle motion has made her feel the safest she's felt in all of her time as a ninja. She'd always felt safe when he was around.

A tear pricks at her eye, but Sakura isn't hurt. She isn't angry, she isn't remorseful, there is not an ounce of melancholy in her body at this moment. She sheds her tear in relief, in contentment, in gratitude that this lost boy turned atoned man has acknowledged her.

Sasuke brushes his thumb against her jaw, wiping the tear away. He knows Sakura is often overtaken by her emotions in connection with her thoughts, but he wouldn't have her any other way. It was a part of her strength.

She brings her hand to rest on his wrist, leaning her head slightly towards his touch. Sakura closes her eyes then, reveling in their closeness. The warmth she feels on her skin has nothing to do with the fire burning slowly beside them. Sasuke studies her face as they sit like this for a few moments before Sakura speaks.

"I love you, you know," she says quietly, only opening her eyes after she's spoken, smiling softly. He does not return the smile, but Sasuke has never been able to completely remove the way his emotions are reflected in his eyes. Sakura knows he is grateful. Not only for her love, but for her patience. She didn't have to hear it from him to know that he returned her feelings, she was sure of it. His gesture, however, leaves her speechless.

He removes his hand from her neck, taking a hold of her wrist. Bringing her hand to his lips, he kisses her palm gently and then lowers it to his chest, where he keeps a hold of it. He returns her surprised gaze with a steady one as he replies,

"I know."

Those same palms had breathed life back into his cells, tissues, organs, body when he needed it most. Those palms had lovingly cradled his face as he was left incapacitated. Those hands had held weapons with the intention of defending him to the risk of her own life. Those hands held so much capability, and so much significance. There was so much give and take to those hands, but for Sasuke, she had always given. He tried so hard to deflect everything she gave, but it felt right, now, to accept all of the things she offered to him. He would give her everything he had in return. It wasn't nearly enough, but it was the very least that she deserved.

Her face flushed a deep pink as her emerald eyes widened in shock. It seemed as though this message had been conveyed to her. It's been said that two shinobi of a high enough caliber can read each other's thoughts with just an exchanging of blows. However, Sakura doesn't have difficulty reading what's in Sasuke's heart during this quiet, sweet moment. He had never been so forward with his actions before. His steady heartbeat pulses against her palm, as if it could pulse new life into her. She smiles at him, teary eyed, her own heart practically bursting with the love she has for this man. She leans into him, resting her head comfortably on his shoulder.

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun."

They stay like that then, holding hands against his chest for a long time.


End file.
